


Purr, Purr, Purr

by DrProcrastinator



Series: She-Ra Drabbles [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food Fight, Purring, Water Fight, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrProcrastinator/pseuds/DrProcrastinator
Summary: Based on that textpost that Catra purrs all the time and isn't aware of it - and none of the Best Friend Squad brings it up because she will most definitely try and stop it.  Edit: Original Tumblr post that inspired this is by Al Samil! https://alsamil.tumblr.com/post/618574869533179904/anyone-else-thinking-that-catra-is-going-to-be-the
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754320
Comments: 11
Kudos: 327





	Purr, Purr, Purr

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be part of a drabble series maybe just with short stories of the entire crew at random points in time. Might go angsty for some, might go super cute for some haha just hope you all enjoy it!

_Prrr..._

Adora cracked an eye open, fighting to stay awake. That, and her girlfriend practically sprawled across her, weighed heavily on her. Everything was still dark, inside and outside the room, with the exception of Melog whose mane was glowing.

_Prrr...._

There it was again.

Adora swept her gaze across the room, looking for the source. Melog shifted, but otherwise remained silent. She tried not to move to much as she raised her head to look out the window 

_Prrr..._

Now accompanied by a very clear sensation on her stomach, Adora realised it was Catra. She fought down the grin on her face as she laid her head back down. 

"Catra?"

No response, other than the slow swishing of her tail. Knowing Catra, that usually meant she was awake, but was ignoring everyone else. Adora lifted her hand, letting it brush against her tail. It went still for a moment, before resuming its swaying.

"Go back to sleep," Catra mumbled, ears twitching.

Adora chuckled softly, now almost wide awake. "Make me."

The tail smacked her across the face.

"No."

Adora stared up at the ceiling, smile plastered on her face. When she didn't say anything for a good amount of time, she noticed how Catra's tail eventually slowed down, and settled back on the bed, curling around Adora's hand.

_Prrr..._

Adora fought back a laugh, sighing contently, as she let the purring lull her back to sleep.

The next morning, Adora woke up to an empty room. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, mildly perplexed, but not all too surprised. She went to get ready, grabbing her white shirt out of her closet. Her hand inched towards her usual red jacket, faltering. She chuckled to herself, then grabbed the jacket next to it.

As she headed down the hall, she passed by the dining area - narrowly missing the food flying right at her. She heard Catra hiss, then clattering. Bow yelped.

"Hold still!" Glimmer exclaimed.

Adora walked in, narrowly dodging another plate of food. Bow grabbed her, pulling her behind the knocked over table.

"It's a warzone," he declared solemnly.

"Good morning, kiddos-"

_Splat!_

Both Adora and Bow poked their heads over the top of the table to see Micah standing at the entrance, one pancake on his head, one on his chest, and one more in his hand.

Glimmer and Catra froze, the latter having just pulled back her arm to launch a handful of strawberries.

"Dad!" Glimmer blinked. "I can explain-"

Micah raised his hand, using magic to pluck all the food remnants off the surfaces they were scattered. Then, they diverted, each hitting their marks.

Adora wiped the cake off her jacket, frowning slightly.

"Aw, this is a new jacket," she said. "I'm a casualty of this war."

"It'll wash off," Micah shrugged, biting into the pancake in his hands. "Have fun!"

Glimmer groaned.

Catra came over, kissing Adora on the cheek.

_Purrr..._

Adora glanced at Bow, who was looking at Glimmer, who was looking at Adora. Adora fought down a grin.

"What?" Catra narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing..." Glimmer dragged out, hands clasped behind her back. "We were just thinking..."

Then she bolted. "Last one out cleans the entire room!"

Bow swiftly took off after her. Adora turned to run, but Catra practically leapt over her, kicking her down in the process.

Adora hit the floor with a 'thump'. She groaned, then proceeded to just lay there. Seriously, all she wanted was some breakfast and now not only was she a casualty of a food fight, she was now the casualty of cleaning up.

A finger poked her cheek.

"Adora?"

She looked at Catra, scrutinisingly. "You betrayed me."

Catra grinned, more sheepish than malicious. "Every man for themselves in a food fight."

Adora lowered her head back down to the ground. "Well, I'm just going to lay here until I get the strength to stand back up."

"Oh, brothers! How wonderful to see you today!"

"Hey, Wrong Hordak."

Adora squinted at the clone. "What's up?"

"I believe the ceiling is up," he responded. "But, if you are inquiring about the nature of my itinerary, then the appropriate answer would be 'nothing much'."

Adora saw how Catra's tail went still, a hint of a grin on her face. 

"How would you like to do something fun?"

Wrong Hordak's face lit up. "Oh?"

"You see that mess over there? I hear it's pretty fun to clean up," Catra shrugged smoothly.

"Nothing would please me more than to be able to help my brothers!" Wrong Hordak declared, hurrying to get the cleaning supplies.

Adora finally sat up, plucking some crumbs off her jacket.

_Prrr..._

"I'm not sure if that was mean, dumping everything on him like that," she said.

Catra shrugged, now grinning widely. "Not my fault he enjoys this sort of thing."

She crouched down, kissing Adora gently.

"I have to say, it's a little weird not seeing you in that jacket."

"Right?"

Catra stood back up, extending her hand. "Come on?"

Adora glanced back into the room, where Wrong Hordak was gleefully cleaning away.

"We'll see you later, Wrong Hordak!" she waved.

He waved back, winking.

Adora turned back, shaking her head. "I'll never get used to that."

As Catra dragged her down the halls again, Adora could not ignore the constant rumbling coming from her. Seriously, how did Catra not know she was purring? 

It made Adora wonder if Catra was aware of it - and was just hoping no one had picked up on it yet.

_Prrr..._

Still, she laughed, and started picking up the pace to keep up. They came out to an empty garden. Catra's ears perked up, yelping as she dodged a water balloon. Adora wasn't so lucky.

"What is even going on?" she groaned, blowing a strand of wet hair out of her face.

"This is warfare, Adora," Bow answered grimly.

He pulled back his bow and let loose an arrow.

Adora yelped, as the arrow tip opened up to a spray of water. "Okay, I'm out."

"Never give up! Never surrender!"

Glimmer landed on Catra, popping a water balloon over her. Before Catra could react, Glimmer teleported away. Catra hissed, hair fluffed up in annoyance. Glimmer folded her arms next to Bow, grinning.

"Do you surrender?"

Catra bared her teeth. She glanced at Adora, who sighed, shrugging. Her ears flattened just a little, mildly concerned at Adora's lack of enthusiasm. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just..." Adora sighed. "A little overwhelmed I guess."

"We didn't mean anything by it," Glimmer said, as she and Bow came over.

"Yeah, we just...thought it'd be fun."

"It is fun," Adora assured them. "I'm just..."

"...shocked you didn't see this coming."

Catra nailed both Bow and Glimmer with a water balloon, bursting into laughter.

"Subterfuge!" Bow moaned. "We have lost."

"To be fair, they lost first," Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"Let's be real, Sparkles, you're just disappointed we got the drop on you," Catra grinned, sticking her tongue out as she slung an arm over Adora's shoulder.

"We used to pull this stunt all the time on Kyle," Adora shrugged, grinning. 

"Especially Kyle," Catra laughed.

_Prrr..._

Glimmer burst out laughing. 

"Well, anyway, I am starving," Adora shook her head.

"Good point," Glimmer sighed, stomach growling. "Probably shouldn't have started that food fight."

"Is that regret in your voice?"

"Regret that we have to scavenge for food, yes. Regret for nailing Catra with an entire plate of jelly? Never," Glimmer snickered. "Come on, let's go."

_Prrr..._

Neither one of them said a word about the constant rumble coming from Catra.


End file.
